Arcana: Polearms
Polearms are slow, high damage 2-handed weapons capable of killing enemies in an extremely short period of time. Players may equip magic cards with a polearm equipped, but not a shield. Inherent Abilities Block - press / hold x to partially block attacks Reflect - press x right before an attack hits to completely negate it (and knock enemies back / down) Knock-downs - Lock on to downed / unconscious enemy, hold square Learned Abilities Normal Attack - max level 4, level gains at ?, ?, ?, 20. After reaching max level, you can continuously keep attacking without having to restart your attack animation. Uppercut - max level 1, gained at ? - hold square. Counter-Attack - gained at ? - press x immediately after reflecting an attack. Does enormous damage when it connects. Battle Arts Spinning Drop Kick - gained at lv 1 - Using an ax as the fulcrum, this dizzying drop kick will leave foes' heads spinning. A quick two kick polearm battle art. When not locking on to an enemy, you can aim the direction of the two kicks while the attacking is unleashing by moving the analog in the desired direction. Quick and moderately good damage. Pile Driver - gained at lv 10 -'' An airborne ax is slammed into the soil in this brutal battle art.'' With your polearm facing downwards you jump up and slam it down onto your enemies. Can knock enemies away. Requires a lot of stamina (approximately half the bar to use). Giant Swing - gained at lv ? - This lightning-fast spin with ax held aloft will fell foes before they know what's hit them. Perform a series of spins, hitting any enemies surrounding you. Can hit an enemy up to five times. The last hit can knock enemies away. Has long start up time. Promise of Blood - gained at lv 19 - The ax absorbs the wielder's own HP, hugely boosting the weapon's attack power. This battle art is not an attack but is a buff and has one of many numerious effects. When used your attack power is increased but at the expense of lowering your HP for the duration of the battle (or until your hp reaches 0). Your minimum HP is reduced by 70% and if you gain any HP pass this amount you will continue to lose hp, as if you were bleeding, equal to approximately 2.5%(rounded down?) of your maximum HP every second until your HP goes back to the amount after you used the buff. The more HP you have before using this buff, the more attack power you gain. Usage of healing potions will not be allowed during the buff and you will not limp when your health reaches the danger zone (when the health displays red numbers). After being granted this buff, continuously pressing triangle will temporarily stop the "bleeding"(until you stop pressing it) and you will heal HP equal to 10% of your maximum HP every second. You cannot move while healing and you start bleeding when you stop healing. You keep any remaining HP from the healing process after the battle ends so it's wise to fully heal yourself before dealing the last blow to an enemy. This buff is further stackable with Giant Drinks, Battle Advantage(approaching an enemy from behind or hitting them off guard), and possibly any other buffs gained from other methods such as Ultimate Cards, etc. Level Up Rewards Weapons *Bronze Ax 1047 #Skeleton Core x1 #Copper Ore x1 #Rotten Bone x2 HP 50, ATK 417, M-ATK -25, AGL 26, LCK 20 *Death Bloodletter 1117 #Goblin Core x1 #Iron Ore x1 #Impish Horn x3 HP 49, ATK 511, M-ATK -31, AGL 26, LCK 20 *Blitzwave 1120 #Takemi Core x1 #Copper Ore x1 #Scaly Tail x1 HP 47, ATK 568, M-ATK -38, AGL 21, LCK 20 *Iron Ax 1366 #Agni Core x1 #Iron Ore x1 #Tortoise Bone x1 HP 48, ATK 605, M-ATK -36, AGL 21, LCK 20 *Pale Fang 1944 #Azdaja Core x1 #Bronze x1 #Devil Horn x1 #Serpent Scale x1 HP 43, ATK 712, M-ATK -50, AGL 21, LCK 20 *Wyvern Ax 2816 #Griffin Core x1 #Jade Steel x1 #Feline Fang x2 #Tanned Hide x2 HP 44, ATK 735, M-ATK -50, AGL 26, LCK 20 Upgrades to: Killer Wyvern Ax (Price 4726, Feline Whisker x4, Avian Tail x1, Adamantite x1) *Crescent Ax 3688 #Mandrake Core x1 #Silver Ore x1 #Veggie Tuber x2 #Avian Tail x1 HP 45, ATK 758, M-ATK -52, AGL 21, LCK 24 *Grand Ax #Drake Shade Core x1 #Tempered Iron x1 #Veggie Sap x2 #Dino Tail x1 HP 45, ATK 769, M-ATK -52, AGL 21, LCK 20 *Bloodshed 4171 #Minotaur Core x1 #Divine Nickel x1 #Bovine Bone x2 #Impish Broken Club x6 HP 40, ATK 808, M-ATK -54, AGL 21, LCK 20 *Hades 7167 #Phantom Core x1 #Gold x1 #Dino Tail x1 #Fine Silk x2 HP 39, ATK 922, M-ATK -53, AGL 21, LCK 16